cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Kiros Nandelu
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By None, Prince Kiros Nandelu is the initial contact for Mutation based heroes in Galaxy City. New Contact(s) Information Mutant Hero Liaison An honest to goodness African prince, Kiros Nandelu was given an ambassadorship to America when his mutant powers were discovered. His ability to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrums wasn't useful enough to make him a hero in his own right, but it got the attention of the Federal Bureau of Super-Powered Affairs, who needed a new GIFT liaison in Paragon City. Humbled and inspired by the chance to work alongside such heroes as the Statesman, Prince Kiros hastily accepted. He now splits his time between helping new heroes and his ambassadorial duties, which are light, to say the least. Initial Contact It will be my pleasure to assist you in your duties. I hope that this will be the beginning of a successful and wondrous path for you. Store * Inspirations * Level 10 training enhancements (Power 10 only) Missions Briefing A gang of youths has taken over an abandoned office building in the area. Sources say it is probably the Hellions. Will you put a stop to the gang activity in that office? Some of these young people may still be able to reform their lives. This is an important task. People need to feel safe in Galaxy City. Enemies Briefing You have surprised me, my friend; the Skulls normally frequent Kings Row. I'd like you to speak with my friend Clarence Jackson. I suspect he'll want to look at that sample. Enemies Debriefing It seems this notebook may contain the beginnings of a distribution plan. We will need to be extremely vigilant in the future. I owe you my thanks. Briefing My friend Clarence Jackson asked me to send you to him. He's been monitoring the tensions between the Skulls and the Hellions, and he thinks the situation is about to reach a crisis. Will you talk to Clarence and get his take on the gang war? Thanks. Clarence will lead you wisely. Please do whatever he says. Debriefing I commend you! It's a good thing you're here to keep our streets safe from both Hellions and the Skulls. Briefing The Skulls are becoming a menace to the streets of Galaxy City. In addition to peddling Superadine, they're mugging any citizen who they happen across. People are afraid to leave their houses alone; something has to be done. I want you to patrol and put a stop to any Skull activity you see. Go to the patrol station on your map to begin, then proceed to the next one. I have every confidence in you. Debriefing Constant patrols are the only way to keep this city safe. Please, accept my thanks. Briefing I've got a good lead on a Superadine lab the Skulls are running right here in Galaxy City. If we let them continue manufacturing their drug here, it'll mean more dealers on the street and more addicts in the hospital. I can't let this happen. I want you to destroy the Skulls' Superadine lab. The fate of Galaxy City may well depend on it. The Skulls will be sure to have that lab heavily guarded. Enemies Briefing I need you to go talk to the Galaxy City Security Chief. He has information about the current situation here in Galaxy City. Your compass will guide you there. Enemies External Links *